Lost Dreams
by Gaylord Vampire
Summary: Un pasado oculto, un amor perdido y mucho que recordar!
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1

_-No te vallas!!!, regresa!!!, ¿por que no das la cara?, ¿dejame conocerte, deja saber quien eres, por que te escondes de mi?_

_-Todo a su momento, se paciente_

_-¿Por que no dejas de esconderte?_

_-Tu ya me conoces, recuerdalo_

_-Pero... no!!!, espera!!!, REGRESA!!!_

El día llegaba y la vida regresaba, apenas unos rayos de Sol salían por el horizonte, el viento soplaba ligero y aquel joven intentaba despertar de su sueño fugaz. Despertó agitado, se encontraba sentado en su cama algo confuso, a su mente venían recuerdos vagos de lo q había sido su sueño, y algo resignado se levanto y dirigió a bañarse.

El agua tibia rodaba por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, humedeciendolo sutilmente y generando una sensación de satisfacción que solo puede generarte un baño caliente al despertar, dejo que su mente volara para una vez mas intentar recordar su sueño, el agua hacia que sus cabellos de un color café inigualable se peinaran de una manera hacia atrás mientras dejaba caer el agua en su cara.

-Por que no puedo recordar lo que soñé?, solo tengo un recuerdo y... ¿por que desperté tan agitado?-en su mente planteaba esas preguntas que danzaban de un lado a otro sin despejar la respuesta.

Ryuichi Sakuma salio del baño y se apresuro a vestirse para por fin salir rumbo al colegio. Caminaba por la calle aun a oscuras alumbrada solo por los focos de casas vecinas, pensando en tantas cosas y a la vez en anda, ideas iban y venían sin parar, aun no podía entender a que se debía esa confusión que tenia

Seguía su camino sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, gente pasando a su lado, el ruido de los autos que pasaban a gran velocidad y el murmullo sordo que había por la ciudad, nada de eso lo saco de ese estado en el que estaba

-No puedo recordar-Ryuichi hacia un esfuerzo, algo en ese sueño lo inquietaba- recuerdo... una sombra, una silueta de alguien que no se deja ver, ¿Pero quien es?

Había entrado a la preparatoria hace a penas unas semanas, quería terminar su carrera que había dejado por el placer de cantar. Llego al colegio algo distraído, fue hasta el aula en la que entro como su no estuviera ahí y se sentó en su pupitre, en donde se recostó. Le dio mil vueltas a sus ideas, intentaba acomodarlas, cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-Hi Ryuichi!!!, ¿ que te pasa?- la voz de un joven al que le tenia gran afecto hizo que se relajara y saliera del transe-¿Te sientes bien?

-Eh? Si!!, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte Suichi, solo estoy pensando, no te preocupes, no es nada de cuidado.

-Oh bueno, esta bien, en ese caso-Suichi agacha la cabeza y toma pose seria- necesito pedirte un favor

-Claro, lo que quieras, ¿que puedo hacer?

-¿Me puedes acompañar?, necesito ir a hablar con un profesor, pero no quiero ir solo, me da miedo!!!-dijo agarrando a Ryuichi por la camisa y jaloneandolo

-Esta bien, vamos!!!-los dos salieron y se dirigieron hacia el aula que se encontraba hasta el ultimo piso y casi al otro lado de donde se encontraban- ah!!! y si quieres te presto a Kumagoro para que no te de miedito

Pasaron por las aulas consecuentes, bajaron por las escaleras y cruzaron un enorme patio, en donde los estudiantes acostumbraban recostarse sobre el césped acobijados por la sombra de un árbol en sus ratos libres. Siguieron su camino, curiosamente la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba fuera de su salón, aprovechando que algunos profesores se encontraban en junta.

Siguieron su camino entre la gente q salia y entraba de un lugar a otro. Estaban a punto de llegar, solo un pasillo mas, pero al pasar por una de las aulas algo dejo perplejo al joven que llevaba un conejo rosa de felpa q se asomaba por la mochila.

-¿Que te pasa?-pregunto Suichi al darse cuenta unos pasos adelante de que Ryuichi se había detenido en seco

-Es... que-el joven miraba adelante muy fijamente, tenia una cara de idiota que se daba a notar, algo confuso dijo para si mismo-ese chavo se me hace conocido-pero lo malo era que no recordaba quien era o como lo conoció e intentando disuadir a su compañero dijo-no! Nada, solo recordé algo

-¿Seguro?

-Si, mejor sigamos

Suichi iba algo tenso por ir con el profesor, y Ryuichi por lo que acababa de pasar, algo que lo hizo estremecer sin razon aparete, con paso firme y nervioso siguió hasta el momento en que paso a su lado.

Un joven muy bello y de hermosa cara se encontraba recargado en el barandal viendo hacia abajo. Al pasar a su lado, Ryuichi empezó a sudar frío, su mochila resbalo por su hombro, pero la sostuvo antes de tocar el suelo.

Ryuichi aguardo fuera mientras Suichi hablaba con el profesor. Se sentó intentando distraerse. Cuando sintió la presencia de alguien que se acercaba. El se sobresalto al oír una voz

-hey! ¿Te encuentras bien?-Una voz dulce y algo grave se escucho e hizo saltar a Ryuichi que seguía ahí sin voltear con la cabeza hacia abajo y sin poner atención, después de un lapso de silencio el joven dijo- Ah si! Toma, esto se callo de tu mochila

-Eh? gra...-La voz de Ryuichi se entrecorto al ver a ese joven, llevaba unos tenis azul plomo, pantalon de mezclilla oscuro, una playera sin manga amarilla con negro y una camisa azul de manga corta, sus cabellos castaños de un dorado intenso, una sonrisa cautivadora y una mirada penetrante, el llevaba un muñeco rosa en la mano izquierda.

-¿Te sientes bien?-El joven se agacho para ver mejor a Ryuichi y le puso el muñeco en las manos

-A si, perdona-dijo riendose y sonrojandose un poco

-Bueno!!! ¿y como te llamas?-dijo buscando hacer la platica

-Ryuichi Sakuma- respondió con un poco mas de confianza

-¿Ryuichi?-El joven se noto un poco sorprendido-a bueno, ¡Mucho gusto!, yo soy Yume Mitai-al instante una idea se le vino a la mente, vaga como todas las de mas de ese día, un recuerdo fugas lo invadió pero no lo pudo interpretar-y dime, ¿en que semestre vas?

-En quinto ¿y tu?

-Yo voy en tercero, acabo de entrar a esta escuela, en ese salón de ahí- volteo y señalo un salón que se encontraba a dos aulas en donde el profesor ya había llegado-Hay!!! creo que ya me voy, fue un placer Ryuichi, nos vemos-se alejo por el pasillo pensando en ese chavo que le resultaba tan familiar

Ryuichi se quedo ahí sentado viendo como partía, sosteniendo a Kumagoro, lo alzo y lo abrazo y dijo:

-¿Como pude ser esto?, tengo la sensación de conocerlo, pero... ¿por que?-alzo la mirada y no vio a Yume, el corredor estaba casi vacío, se levanto y fue hacia el barandal- ya se tardo Suichi

-!Holaaaaaaa! ¿tarde mucho?-Suichi llego y le pico las costillas

-¡Kiaaaaaaaaaaa!!!-grito-¡no hagas eso, me asustaste!

-oh, lo siento, ya vámonos, no soporto estar en presencia del profesor

-¡NANODA Suichi!!! ¡Brilla!!-dijo alzando un dedo al cielo

-¿y a ti que mosca te pico? ,andas muy feliz

-solo lo normal-los dos caminaron sin rumbo hasta llegar al patio, donde dejaron sus cosas y se acostaron a ver las nubes pasar, Ryuichi cerro los ojos y empezó a recordar pero la imagen de aquel joven le vino a la mente, pero una arañita lo mordió haciendo que diera un respingo

-¿Que te paso?-dijo Suich asustado

-Algo me pico-vio su mano y tenia irritada la piel, le producía escozor, volvió a recostarse y después de un rato se quedo dormido bajo la sombra de aquel árbol junto a su amigo Suichi

Continuara...

Bueno, espero y esto este bien, la verdad nunca he escrito, no soy muy bueno para eso, pero ojala y les guste, me encantaría recibir sus revews con opiniones buenas y malas (de preferencia buenas jejeje) pero no se preocupen, esto todavía no se acaba y les prometo que atenderé todas sus exigencias, denme ideas por que recuerden que ustedes son parte de la historia, aunque la historia ya esta encaminada pueden modificarla a cada instante, por eso, dejen revew!!!!

Este primer capitulo va dedicado a una gran amiga mía, mejor conocida por algunos ustedes como Soley Delioncourt, si, aunque no lo crean jejeje, bueno, ahí esta tu dedicatoria, ¿otra cosita?, No, la verdad le debo mucho, ella me impulso y me dio uno que otro consejo, por eso y muchas cosas más este Fic va para ti.

Dejen Revew por favor !!! Nanoda!!!


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

_-Ryuichi, vamos, no te quedes atrás!_

_-Espera, ¿Quien eres?_

_-Ven, vamos a jugar_

_-eh? Esta bien, ¡esperame!!!_

_-Vamos Ryuichi, ven conmigo a jugar_

_-¿Donde estas? No te veo!!! _

Suichi había regresado de la cafetería, cuando escucho unos gritos y vio que Ryuichi se estremecía entre sueños, se apresuro a ver lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Que tienes?-le dijo sacudiendolo para que se despertara

-Eh?-se despertó- oh!! Perdona, solo fue un sueño-se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y se estiro de brazos, soltó un gran bostezo y se froto los ojos

-¿Seguro?, estabas gritando y me preocupe por ti-Suichi lo tomo del brazo y se sonrojo

-Claro, solo un sueño-recargo su cabeza contra el árbol y pensó en su sueño, era similar al de la mañana, ¿que quería decir esto?, empezaba a recordar el sueño cuando Suichi interrumpió

-¡Mira!, te traje algo de comer- Suichi estiro su brazo y le dio algo parecido a un panque, Ryuichi le dirigió una sonrisa

-¡Panque!!!, mmm, ¡Rico rico!!!, gracias

-Espero que te guste-dijo tímidamente mientras se lo comía, hasta que dijo

-Oye, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?-Suichi volteo hacia el reloj de la escuela

-Como una hora, ¿Por que?

-¡Ouch!!! tengo una clase y ya voy a llegar tarde, mejor me voy, muchas gracias por el panque Suichi-tomo sus cosas y se fue corriendo

-¿Nos vemos a la salida?-le grito

-¡Por supuesto!-Ryuichi volteo y se despidió mientras corría hacia su clase

Suichi se quedo sentado viendo como su amigo se alejaba y se perdía entre las escaleras, a el le gustaba estar con Ryuichi y su ausencia lo entristecía, siempre le había tenido un gran cariño.

- Ryuichi-dijo suspirando, el viento soplo y sacudió las hojas del árbol, jugo un rato con el césped y después ceso-por mas que quiero no puedo decirte lo que siento por ti, y por mas intentos que hago, tu pareces no darte cuenta-miro hacia la torre del reloj y se quedo viendo como caminaban las manecillas, dejaba pasar el tiempo, hasta que se levanto y se fue.

Suichi ya no tenia clases así que fue a dar un paseo, caminando sin rumbo ni dirección, iba y venia de arriba a abajo y de un lado a otro, acomodando sus sentimientos.

-¿Por que si te lo he demostrado de tantas maneras no te das cuenta?- se preguntaba a si mismo-siempre te he querido, entiendelo, incluso cuando...-su voz se corto y a su mente venían recuerdos tristes de una tarde de otoño, se quedo inmóvil en medio de aquel corredor

_Flashback..._

-¿Que quieres hacer el día de hoy?

-No estoy de humor, ¡No molestes!!!

-Pero... ¿a caso no quieres estar con migo?

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Quiero que te vallas!!!

-¿Por que eres así con migo? ¿Yo que te he hecho?

-¡¡¡¡Que te largues te digo!!!!!-aquel hombre de cabellos dorados había levantado mucho su tono de voz

-¿Por que Yuki? ¿Por que haces esto? ¡Yo te quiero! ¡¡y no quiero dejarte!!

-¡Deja de molestar y largate de una buena vez!! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No quiero volver a verte!!!

-Pe...ro-Suichi sintió un dolor en el pecho que hizo que las palabras no pudieran salir, no lo podía creer, pero una sensación de despecho lo invadió y después se atrevió a decir-¡Yuki Eiri! ¡Eres la persona mas fría, déspota y mal agradecida que hay en este planeta!!!-esta vez, Yuki sintió que le explotaba el pecho, después, Suichi salio de su casa corriendo y llorando.

-Perdoname Suichi-dijo el novelista para si mismo- en verdad si te quiero pero debo dejarte libre, y yo se que es mas fácil olvidar cuando odias a alguien que cuando lo amas, espero y lo entiendas.

Una semana después, se entero de que Yuki había partido a América con su hermana y se había llevado todo con el para no volver jamas

_...fin del flashback_

Suichi, sin expresión en el rostro y cabizbajo se dejo caer de rodillas y tapo su cara con las manos cuando las lagrimas empezaron a brotarle por aquel recuerdo.

-Yo te amaba Yuki, ¡En serio que te amaba!!!, ¿Por que tenias que hacerme esto? Si me lo hubieras explicado lo hubiera entendido, ¿Por que tuviste que mentirme?

Metió la mano en una bolsa de la mochila y saco un trozo de papel, lo desdoblo y volvió a leerlo como cuando en las noches pensaba en Yuki

"_Suichi_

_Espero y me perdones por lo que hice, no era mi intención lastimarte, pero debía dejarte y si lo hacia de otra forma no hubiera podido hacerlo, entiende, lo nuestro fue algo muy bello, pero debido a mi trabajo tengo que sacrificar demasiadas cosas, no quise involucrarte mas en mi vida solo por protegerte, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, sigue tus propios sueños y no te limites, busca alguien que te merezca, y recuerda que eres muy joven y tienes mucho que vivir._

_Yuki" _

El sentimiento de tristeza volvió a invadir al joven de cabello rosado, agarro con fuerza la carta y la oprimió contra su pecho arrugandola, por su mente circulaban sentimientos de dolor, tristeza y nostalgia, era toda una maraña de sensaciones que no dejaban que aquel chico viviera en paz.

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar, Sakuma San corría a mas no poder, era su primera clase de arte e iba a llegar tarde, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, dando brincos entre cada escalón, giro hacia la derecha donde unos jóvenes se encontraban sentados y vio al fin su salón.

-¡Disculpe la tardanza!-entro azotando la puerta deteniendose en seco y jadeando-¿Puedo pasar?-alzo la mirada y se quedo viendo al profesor que se encontraba sentado

-¡Que bueno que decidió acompañarnos Sakuma San-le dirigió una mirada a Ryuichi que se quedo extrañado de escuchar la voz del profesor diciendo su nombre

-"Que raro, esa voz yo la conozco"-dijo para si mismo

-¿No piensas sentarte?

-Eh?, ¡Oh claro!, ¿Donde me siento?- el profesor cerro su libreta y se levanto, caminó hacia donde el joven s e encontraba parado y se detuvo frente a el, toda la clase se encontraba en silencio para no perder detalle

-Al parecer no has cambiado nada, quieres que se te de todo en charola de plata-dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar

-¿Como dijo?

-¡Ahí hay un lugar!¡sientate ya!-dijo señalando hacia una joven que se encontraba sentada en un extremo-¿O quieres que te lleve de la manita?-sus compañeros soltaron una leve risa- date cuenta de que ahora soy tu profesor y no te puedo solucionar la vida como antes-dijo el hombre de cabello dorado peinado en una cola de caballo y ojos azules como el cielo mientras tomaba en sus manos un libro

Ryuichi se fue a sentar, aquella joven se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana con una mirada distraída, sus ojos al igual que su cabello algo rizado eran de un negro profundo y derramaban dulzura , el Sol hacia que su cabello destellara, recargaba la cabeza sobre sus pequeñas manos de piel suave y tersa y de un color claro hermoso.

-¡Hola!-le dirigió una sonrisa pero la joven solo se limito a verlo de reojo sin prestar atención-¡Soy Ryuichi! ¿y tu?- al fin volteo y no supo que decir, al ver al joven se quedo sin habla; quiso disimular

-¡Yo bien! ¿y tu que? ¡este es mi lugar! ¿que haces aquí?

-Eh?!!! lo que pasa es que ya no había asientos libres

-Bueno, ¡ya que!, tendré que compartir ¡Mi! lugar-dijo en tono sarcástico

La mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban en clase, todo se encontraba quieto y tranquilo, podía oírse hasta las manecillas del reloj, haciendo que el tiempo pasara mas lento.

Suichi caminaba en el patio disfrutando de la calma que se vivía a su alrededor, intentaba distraerse de lo que se habia acordado y que lo hizo llorar nuevamente, busco algo con que entretenerse, y al ver hacia lo lejos, una visión lo dejo preplejo

-¡¿Como puede ser?!-enfocaba su mirada hacia una persona delgada y algo alta, llevaba un pantalón de vestir y una camisa roja, solo pudo ver la parte de la espalda y piernas, algo en su camino ocultaba su identidad, la brisa de la tarde sacudió sus ropas dandole un aspecto de misticismo y el joven solo pudo decir- ¡¡¡¿Yuki?!!!

Continuara...

Hola de nuevo...

Esto va muy bien, me agrada, espero que sigan esta historia hasta el final por que se va a poner buena la cosa, hay tantas cosas que decir , HUY me muero por contarles!!!, pero mejor dejare que ustedes mismos lo vallan descubriendo con cada capitulo (¬¬ eso si terminan de leerlo)

hay ya no se me ocurre que poner pero por ultimo quiero darles las gracias por aguantar las jaladotas que escribo y también volverles a decir aunque parezca disco rayado que dejen revew por favor!!!!

Solo algo mas, mil gracias Mónica por tomarte la molestia de mandarme un mail pero creo que ya solucione el problemita que tenías para dejar los revew, o al menos eso espero; y aun mas por darte un tiempo para leer mi Fic, espero y lo sigas hasta el final y ya sabes donde encontrarme, y si no solo ponle en Search (hay q wey soy) o ya tienes mi mail por si algo se te ofrece.

Soley, me agrado recibir tu revew, gracias por hacerme ver mis herrores y por hacerme ver otras cosas mas que me hacían dudar (tu sabes a cuales me refiero), te prometo mejorar y olvidarme del asuntito que estamos tratando tu y yo ok?

Este capitulo se lo dedico a una persona muy especial, y quiero que sepas que lamento haberte hecho enojar, por favor perdóname Samuel, no fue mi intención.

Tambien gracias a quienes siguen mi fic, y gracias por corregirme lo de Shuichi, pero pus ya lo puse asi y no puedo hacer nada, gracias a Grin y tambien a nat-chan07 por apollarme

Nanoda y hasta la próxima!!!


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3

El cielo estaba despejado, había un agradable ambiente, una brisa refrescante recorría la cuidad aquella tarde, las clases habían terminado y los alumnos empezaron a salir de sus aulas para ir a sus casa.

Ryuichi Sakuma salió del aula de arte, iba acompañado de esa misteriosa joven que no hacía otra cosa mas que menospreciar a quien se le atravesaba en su camino

-¡Como odio a esos idiotas!-iba vociferando y maldiciendo por lo que le habían hecho

-¡Ya!, no te enojes, no vale la pena-Ryuichi intentaba apaciguarla

-¡Todos los hombres son iguales!- se detuvo y repuso-bueno, no todos, tu...eres diferente-dijo algo sonrojada y al percatarse de que el se había dado cuenta de eso intento disuadirlo-¡No pongas esa cara wey! ¡No te hagas ilusiones! ¡lo digo por que eres raro!, hasta pienso que eres... bueno...tu sabes...¡raro!

-¿Raro?-hizo un gesto de ingenuidad

-¡Hay no te lo pienso explicar-Isuki se fue algo molesta y caminó hasta perderse

Ryuichi cruzaba el patio, cuando alguien lo detuvo, lo había venido siguiendo desde muy atrás con algo en la mano

-¡Hey tu!, ¡detente!-dijo una voz ya conocida que hizo que el joven volteara

-¡Oh! Digame ¿que pasa profesor?-al llegar le dio un golpe en la cabeza y Ryuichi se sobo adolorido-¡¡¡¿Que le pasa!!!

-Deberías fijarte donde dejas las cosas- tomo una pose de seriedad, encendió un cigarrillo y se cruzo de brazos

-¿A que se refiere?-dijo alzando una ceja

-A esto-alzo la mano y llevaba un conejo rosa ya algo polvoriento

-¡¡¡¡KUMAGORO!!!-le arrebato el muñeco y lo abrazo, en eso llego Suichi corriendo

-¡Hi Ryuichi!- en eso vio quien estaba a su lado y se emociono-¡¡¡Hey!!! ¡¡¡¿Tu que haces aquí?!!!

-¡Hola Suichi! ¡cuanto tiempo sin verte!-le sonrió

-¡Si! ¡Demasiado! ¿que ha pasado contigo?-Ryuichi solo escuchaba la platica de el profesor con Suichi algo confuso mientras sacudía a Kumagoro

-Pues nada, deje el negocio del espectáculo y la farándula así que decidí dar clases de arte...-los dos platicaron por un rato hasta que se despidieron

-...¡Si!, recuerdo esos tiempos-rieron un poco

-Bueno, tengo que irme, ¡Nos vemos luego Suichi!, ¡Hasta mañana Ryuichi!

-Sayonara

-¡Nanoda!, hasta mañana profesor!

Los dos caminaron hasta la salida, Suichi iba algo distraído y Ryuichi callado, pensaba en lo que paso, lo mataba la curiosidad y no se contuvo mas.

-¡Oye! ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-¡Claro dime!

-¿Como es que conoces al profesor de arte?

-¿Como conozco a "K"?, bueno, es un viejo amigo-intento disuadirlo

-¡Oh!, bueno-se quedaron callados y siguieron caminando- ¿y que hiciste mientras me esperabas?

-Eh! ¿yo?-hizo un breve silencio en lo que pensaba que responder- ¡ah!, estaba caminando por toda la escuela

-¡Huy que divertido!-dijo sarcásticamente- yo hice un dibujito muy bonito-sonrió y saco un pedazo de papel y se lo mostro

-Jajajaja!!!!, ¡esta muy chistoso!, te quedo bonito

Iban caminando plácidamente, llegaron a la calle donde platicaron por un rato mas, compraron unas botanas y cuando estaban por irse alguien llego de súbito, iba corriendo y choco con Suichi haciendo que calleran

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!, ¡Oye!, ¡¡¡Fijate!!!-Suichi grito cuando toco el suelo

-¡Oh perdoname!- el joven se disculpo, se levanto y ayudo a Suichi

-¡¡¡Hola Yume!!!- grito Ryuichi emocionado

-Eh?- volteo -¡Hola!, ¿como estas?

-¡¡¡Muy bien!!! ¿y tu?

Los dos jóvenes platicaron por un rato, esta ves Suichi era el que estaba escuchando sin entender, estaba aburrido, empezó a buscar en que distraerse, su mirada iba de su reloj a la calle, cuando se desvió hacia lo lejos, donde un hombre de camisa roja había entrado en un auto, el mismo que había visto antes, de pronto encendió el auto.

-¡Acabo de recordar algo!-mintió Suichi-lo siento Ryuichi, tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana

-¡Esta bien!

-¡Hasta mañana!, ¡Hasta luego Yami!, o Yume, o ¡como te llames!-grito mientras se alejaba detrás del auto

-¡Nanoda Suichi!- levanto su mano y se despidió, después camino rumbo a su casa junto con Yume

-¿En donde vives?-pregunto Yume

-Vivo a cinco calles de aquí

-Y, ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

-Creo...que, mmm, ¡No!, ¿por que?

-Se me ocurrió que podíamos ir al parque que esta cerca de aquí a pasar la tarde

-¡¡¡Que buena idea!!!-Ryuichi se encontraba sumamente feliz de oír eso

-Muy bien, entonces así será, te veo ahí en diez minutos, yo voy a mi casa por mi tabla, ¿Tu tienes?

-Eh... ¡Si!, pero...no se andar en ella muy bien

-No te preocupes, ¡yo te enseño!

-¡¡¡¿En serio?!!!-Ahora se encontraba aun mas emocionado que antes, lo que estaba ocurriendo le causaba una extraña sensación que no era capaz de controlar

-¡Si!, bueno, voy por mi tabla, ¡nos vemos al rato!-se despidieron en medio de la calle y los dos corrieron en dirección opuesta hacia sus respectivas casas

Suichi no podía correr mas, el auto se alejaba y no podía dejarlo ir, así que detuvo un taxi, subió en el y le pidió al conductor que siguiera el automóvil color azul eléctrico, dieron algunas vueltas, entraron y salieron de calles algo confusas, hasta que al fin, el auto entro en un edificio algo grande.

Pago y bajo del taxi, algo temeroso de lo que fuera a pasar caminó hacia la entrada del edificio, espero a ver al hombre de camisa roja para seguirlo, subió seis pisos por las escaleras y vio como aquel hombre entro en la segunda puerta de ese mismo piso.

Caminó hasta estar en frente de la puerta, se detuvo antes de tocar el timbre para pensarlo bien, ¿a caso eso quería?, en esos momentos muchas ideas cruzaron por su mente, recuerdos, sentimientos y pensamientos que lo agobiaban, pero... tenía que hacerlo para poder aclarar todo de una buena vez.

Suichi tocó el timbre y aguardo a que la puerta se abriera

-¡¡¡¿Quien es?!!!-una voz se escucho detrás de la puerta

-Eh!!! ¡Soy Sui...-se detuvo al ver que la puerta se abría, tras ella se podía ver la silueta de un hombre semi desnudo, solo una toalla cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo que se encontraba todo mojado, mientras con las manos secaba su cabello con una segunda toalla que no dejaba ver su rostro, el joven se quedo sin habla por los nervios y el miedo y nuevamente dijo- ¿Yuki?

Ryuichi esperaba sentado en el parque a que Yume llegara, pensaba en lo que estaba pasando, se sentía tan bien con el y aun no lo conocía lo suficiente, de pronto vio que el se acercaba a toda velocidad sobre su tabla, el viento despeinaba su cabello.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-se detuvo y se sentó al lado de Ryuichi

-¡Que bueno!-Ryuichi no sabía ni que decir, se sentía algo nervioso

-¡¡¡Vamos a patinar, ven!!!-subió a su tabla y dio unas cuantas vueltas por el parque, Ryuichi lo siguió algo lento por que no era muy bueno para eso

_-_Ryuichi, vamos, no te quedes atrás

_-_Esperame

_-_Ven, vamos a patinar

_-_eh? Esta bien, ¡esperame!!!

-Vamos Ryuichi, ven conmigo a patinar_- _en eso Ryuichi se detuvo en seco, recordó el sueño que tuvo cuando dormía en la escuela-¿Que pasa?, ¿Ya te cansaste?, o ya, ¿quieres que te enseñe a patinar?-pregunto Yume

-Eh?

-¡¡¡Mira ven!!!- agarro a Ryuichi por la cintura y lo impulso para que agarrara mas velocidad, después subió a su tabla y fue tras el

-¡¡¡Haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!-iba a gran velocidad y casi no podía maniobrar , de pronto perdió el control y se callo encima de Yume, quien quedo boca arriba y debajo de Ryuichi, sus cuerpos empezaron a estremecerse, su corazón latía con mas velocidad y la respiración se agitó, sus caras estaban casi juntas, y de la nada, casi involuntariamente, Yume beso a Ryuichi.

Continuará...

¡Wow!, ¿a que no se loe esperaban verdad? (No, ni yo tampoco)ahhhh!!!, ya quiero seguir con esto, pero como saben, va por capítulos (TT) y tiene que seguirlo hasta el final, les prometo que no se arrepentirá, a partir de aquí las cosas se ponen mejores, se los juro.

Bueno, empecemos, quiero mandarle un saludo a una amiga mía, que me cae muy bien y aunque esta un poco loquita (igual que yo) así la quiero, un saludote para ti Yajaira y espero que leas mi fic (¡¡¡De una buena vez!!!) , a, y por favor, esta vez intenta dejar revew ( ¬ ¬ )

Por el momento es todo, ya saben, lo de siempre, ¡¡¡Dejen revew!!!

¡Na no da! 


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Un aire de nerviosismo se vivía en aquel lugar, los nervios se notaban en todos los rincones del apartamento e inundaban de ansiedad al joven de cabello rosa

Suichi espero impaciente este momento desde aquel día en que Yuki Eiri, un reconocido novelista lo había dejado para irse a Nueva York, llevandose con el su corazón y dejandolo vulnerable.

Por fin, el hombre descubrió su rostro haciendo a un lado la toalla que llevaba en las manos; pero... no era quien el esperaba

-((()Suichi?!!!, pero... )Que haces aquí?-el hombre pregunto con asombro

-Yo... solo...-no supo que responder, estaba en un estado como de shock por la impresión, el no era quien esperaba

-(Oh disculpa!, que descortés, )gustas pasar?-Suichi entro al apartamento aun sin aceptar que se equivoco- )gustas un vaso de agua?

-)Eh?, (Si! Por favor

-Toma-el hombre le entrego en sus manos el vaso

-Gracias... Tatsuha

-(De nada!, permiteme, voy a vestirme-se dio vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo

Suichi no sabía que hacer, aún si hubiera sido Yuki no tenia nada que hacer ahí, empezó a observar el apartamento, tenía algunos cuadros, era amplio y se notaba que Tatsuha tenia buen gusto para la decoración, empezó a husmear por todas partes y llego hasta la habitación, la curiosidad lo mataba, caminó silenciosamente hasta la puerta y se asomo

Tatsuha aun tenia la toalla, se encontraba preparando lo que iba a ponerse, ya estaba seco, su cuerpo era el de un hombre ya desarrollado a pesar de su corta edad, tenia algunos músculos bien formados que se dejaban ver, su pelo negro contrastaba con su blanca piel, y aunque tenía rasgos diferentes, era muy parecido a su hermano Yuki, solo que mas joven.

Suichi no se dio cuenta y pateo la puerta haciendo un sonido hueco, eso hizo que Tatsuha volteara.

-(((Suichi!!!- grito y el joven no supo que hacer

-()Eh?!...(solo buscaba el baño!-mintió pero Tatsuha le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad

-El baño se encuentra justo detrás de ti-Suichi volteo y se percato que era cierto y que la puerta estaba abierta

-(Oh! Ya veo-el joven estaba sonrojado a mas no poder, se moría de la pena

-)Por que no dejas de aparentar?-el hombre se le acerco algo provocativo y le susurro al oído-yo se que te gusto, si no, )que hacías espiando detrás de la puerta?-puso una mano sobre el joven

-(Detente!

-(Vamos!, (no pensaras que voy a creer que viniste hasta aca solo por casualidad!, (Te vi seguirme!

-(No es cierto!, (Yo solo...!

-(((Tu viniste hasta aquí por que pensabas encontrar a mi hermano!!!-Suichi solo agacho la cabeza y empezó a llorar- Oh!, lo siento, no quise decir eso-Tatsuha abrazo a Suichi y el respondió recargandose en su pecho, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba sentirse querido

-No fue tu culpa-dijo llorando-tienes razón

-(Ya no llores!, (deja vestirme y vamos a tomar un helado!, )te parece?-dijo tomando la cara de Suichi entre sus manos y secandole las lagrimas

-(Esta bien!

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, la gente se quedaba pasmada al ver tal escena; dos hombres, tirados en el suelo, uno encima del otro se habían besado en medio del parque.

Ryuichi no supo como reaccionar, así que se dejo llevar y respondió al beso. Después de algunos segundos se levanto y evito la mirada de Yume

-()Que pasa?!- dijo Yume algo nervioso

-)Que fue eso?

B(Yo...solo..pensé que!-no supo que contestar

-(((Dime!!!-Ryuichi estaba confundido, se sentía tan bien con el y el beso le gusto tanto, pero no sabía por que lo había hecho, no sabía por que sentía esa sensación de satisfacción y calma cuando estaban juntos y eso lo asustó

-(Solo quise saber algo, tenia mis dudas, pero...-el joven se detuvo, después dijo-()A caso no significo nada?!, ()A caso ya lo olvidaste?!

-(De que demonios hablas!-ahora se encontraba mas confundido

B(((No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado!!!-Yume dio la vuelta, agarro su tabla y se fue llorando

-(((Yume espera!!!

A lo lejos, Isuki observaba la escena algo impaciente por ir a ver lo que pasaba

-(Ya ves!, (Yo tenía razón!, (Eres raro!-Ryuichi volteo

-()Que dices?!

-(No te hagas!, (Yo vi como besabas a ese chico!

-((Y eso a ti que te importa!!-grito y fue en busca de Yume

La joven se quedo ahí parada, por primera vez alguien le había gritado y no supo que hacer, fue a sentarse en el césped, un recuerdo la hizo llorar

_Flashback_

Una joven se encontraba aburrida, decidió hacer una llamada

-AHola amor, )como estas?

-Bien, )que pasa?

-Estoy aburrida, )por que no vienes?

-lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer

-Hizoka, )que pasa?, )por que tardas tanto?-la voz de una mujer provenía de su casa

-()Quien esta contigo?!-pregunto Izuki algo molesta

-Eh!?, es...una prima-intento mentir

-)Entonces no puedes venir?

-No, lo siento

-Esta bien-la joven colgó

Había algo que no le parecía bien, notó el nervio de su novio al preguntarle por esa mujer, la incertidumbre la invadió, así que salió y fue a casa de Hizoka

Al llegar al apartamento entro con facilidad, empezó a buscar a su novio, todo estaba algo oscuro, se dirigió hacia su habitación.

En el momento en que abrió la puerta, vio a su novio con otra mujer, desnudos en la cama . Isiki se quedo sin habla, tal fue la impresión de esa escena que la dejo atónita, después salió corriendo

-(((Isuki!!!, (espera!

-(((Eres un maldito!!!

-(Dejame explicarte!

-()Que hay que explicar?!

-lo que pasa ...es..que

-(No hay explicación, una imagen habla mas que mil palabras!

La joven le soltó una bofetada y salió de ahí. Nunca mas supo algo sobre Hizoka. Se encontraba destrozada

_Fin del flashback_

Suichi y Tatsuha habían regresado de comprar helado, habían rentado unas películas y algunas botanas, ahora se dirigían a verlas

-(Bueno!, )cual quieres ver?

-No se, )Tu?

-Escoge tu, eres mi invitado

-)Te sirvo helado?

-((Si por favor!!- Tatsuha estaba sentado en la sala mientras Suichi se encontraba en la cocina

-(Aquí tienes!-le dio un tazón lleno de helado de vainilla, pero al momento de tomarlo callo encima de Tatsuha-(((Oh lo siento!!!

-No te preocupes-empezó a desabotonarse la camisa

-(Dejame limpiarte!-el hecho de ver a Tatsuha sin camisa y el encima le producía una extraña sensación, su mente empezó a volar, y no pudo suprimir mas sus deseos

-)Que haces?-Suichi había bajado un poco y empezó a lamerle el pecho

-Solo te estoy limpiando

-Esta bien. Sigue-sentía una sensación de placer al sentir la calida lengua de Suichi rozando su piel. Comenzó a excitarse tanto que no pudo mas

-)Y ahora tu que haces?-Tomo a Suichi por la cintura y lo sentó encima de el. Empezó a besar su cuello

-)No te gusta?-Suichi no sabía que hacer, pero termino besandolo también

Tatsuha una vez mas lo tomó y lo cargó, llevandolo hasta la habitación. Todo estaba oscuro. Sutilmente aventó a Suichi a la cama para después quitarse el pantalón.

Subió a la cama y nuevamente lo beso, esta vez hubieron caricias por parte de los dos. Metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Suichi mientras el se bajaba el pantalón. Por ultimo los dos se despojaron de su ultima prenda, ahora podían sentir su piel rozando una con otra y provocando una sensación de placer inigualable.

Las caricias siguieron al igual que los besos por todo el cuerpo. Suichi estaba algo nervioso pero en su mente no había otra cosa que no fuera el momento que estaba viviendo. Lentamente dio inicio un juego en el cual sus cuerpos se fundirían, el deseo no se hizo esperar más y la lujuria gano aun mas terreno.

Suavemente Tatsuha le dio la vuelta a su pequeño y delicado acompañante. Con dulzura empezó a propiciarle besos por toda la espalda y caricias aun mas sutiles que hacían estremecer al joven, Poco a poco fue subiendo hasta posarse encima de Suichi. La respiración se agito y el empezó a temblar.

Una sensación de dolor y placer invadió al joven haciendo que se contrajera, al darse cuenta de esto, Tatsuha se detuvo por un momento, para después seguir.

Sus cuerpos estaban unidos por completo, el placer no se hizo esperar mas, Tatsuha dejo fluir su esencia inundando a Suichi de ella.

Se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, sus mentes estaban en blanco, los dos se encontraban en un estado de relajación inigualable. Tatsuha se recostó y Suichi lo abrazó. Los dos se quedaron dormidos, mientras uno recargaba la cabeza en el pecho del otro.

Continuará...

Hola!!!!, bueno, ahora no voy a aventarme mis choros, voy al grano.

Aclaro, no voy a revelar nada, mejor léanlo todo, eso va principalmente para ti Molisha, ya te enteraras que onda con "K"

Un saludo a todos los que leen mis fics, sigan haciendolo por fa, bye...


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Bajo la noche en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio, un joven recostado en la azotea de su casa observaba las estrellas y reflexionaba sobre lo ocurrido.

Ryuichi, agotado de andar buscando a Yume decidió descansar, y no encontró mejor lugar que ese para pensar en la reacción de su amigo ante la situación. Tal vez no se preocupaba tanto por Yume, si no por el. Aun no descubría lo que hizo enojar tanto a su "nuevo" amigo.

La brisa nocturna hizo que el joven tuviera un escalofrío, así que decidió bajar por algo para cubrirse. Se dirigió a su habitación y tomo una chamarra, después bajo a la cocina y tomo un refrigerio, tomo sus llaves y salió a caminar.

Iba sin dirección alguna, se dejaba guiar por sus pies, al joven eso no parecía preocuparle, se encontraba pensativo, no se fijaba ni por donde caminaba. Paso junto a una alcantarilla abierta y casi resbala por ella. El camino parecía no acabar. Cruzo la calle sin percatarse que los automóviles seguían pasando.

Algo cansado decidió detenerse y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de la casa de Suichi. Caminó unas calles mas para visitar a su amigo y pedirle algún consejo o algo similar que lo ayudara a salir del hoyo en que se encontraba. Subió unas largas escaleras y llego al tercer piso. Se dirigió a la segunda puerta de la derecha y toco el timbre. Aguardo por un rato. Nadie abrió.

Confuso pero no sorprendido salió de el edificio. ¿En donde se podría encontrar su amigo?.

Camino otro tramo mas, esta vez estaba mas distraído que antes. Paso junto a un lupanar donde unas bellas chicas se le acercaron y tentadoramente empezaron a seducirlo. El solo siguió caminando sin prestar atención.

La incertidumbre de saber lo que pasaba no lo dejaba en paz. Iba a cruzar nuevamente una calle y nuevamente no se percato de los autos que circulaban. Justo cuando uno de ellos se dirigía hacia donde el se encontraba cruzando, alguien lo jalo de súbito.

-¡¿Acaso estas loco?!, ¡Casi te atropellan!

-Eh?-el joven volteo y vio a su profesor de arte

-¿Que te sucede?

-No, no es nada

-Bueno, ¿Hacia donde te dirigías?

-A ninguna parte, solo salí a caminar

-Pero ya es muy noche, sera mejor que te lleve a casa

-No profesor, no es necesario

-¡No voy a dejar que te vallas tu solo!, eres un peligro andante-rió un poco- me gusta mas como me decías antes

-¡¿Antes?!

-Oh!, no, perdona, no se lo que digo

-¡¡¡Usted sabe sobre mi pasado!!!

-Tu...pasado...-empezaba a ponerse algo nervioso-¿Cual pasado?

-¡¡¡No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que me cuente lo que paso!!!, ¡¿por que no lo recuerdo?!

-Esta bien, pero primero hay que llegar a tu casa-los dos caminaron juntos en dirección al apartamento de Ryuichi, "K" no sabía ni lo que le iba a decir. Todo el camino no hablaron

Isuki iba camino hacia su casa, andaba caminando para reponerse de lo que sucedió, ¿Por que Ryuichi le había gritado?, ¿Por que no supo que decir?, ¿Acaso no era tan fuerte como ella pensaba?, muchas preguntas bombardeaban su mente .Pasaba junto a una peletería y decidió comprar un helado

Siguió su camino, ya faltaba muy poco para llegar. Siempre había tomado un camino corto para llegar a su casa, pero esta vez tomo el largo para poder pensar por mas tiempo. El camino estaba oscuro, no había alumbrado en aquel callejón donde atravesó. Hacia algo de frío. Al pasar junto a un cesto de basura un gato la asusto

Seguía caminando cuando escucho unos ruidos y se percato de que alguien la iba siguiendo. Su respiración se agito y su corazón latió con mas fuerza. Caminó mas rápido, pero entre mas se alejaba, la persona que la iba siguiendo apretaba el paso.

No resistió mas y se hecho a correr. La respiración se le dificulto por los nervios y el cansancio.

-¡¡¡¿Por que a mi?!!!-la pobre joven corría desesperada por librárse de aquel hombre, de pronto tropezó con una piedra y callo al suelo, su helado se derramo y ella empezó a gritar-¡¡¡Auxilio!!!

Aquel hombre se encontraba mas cerca cada vez. Podía oir sus pisadas acercarse a cada paso. Sintió mucho miedo.

De pronto, un joven apareció y ayudo a Isuki a levantarse

-¡Venga!, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¡Si, pero alguien me persigue! (A caso eso no es obvio? ¬.¬)

-¡Muy bien!, levantese y sigame

Isuki siguió al joven, el llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla en degradado, una camisa sin manga roja con negro al igual que los tenis. Una gorra cubría su cabello, tenía una arracada en la oreja izquierda y un tatuaje de un dragón en el brazo derecho.

Los dos dieron vuelta en una calle, entraron a otra y salieron en la avenida principal, donde el hombre no podía hacer nada ya que había mucha gente para poder hacer algún acto de maldad

-Muchas...gracias-dijo Isuki entrecortada por el cansancio, se sentó en la acera para descansar

-¡No hay por que!-Al parecer el no se encontraba tan cansado, estaba en muy buena condición, las luces de la ciudad hacían ver los músculos del apuesto joven, retiro la gorra de su cabeza y dejo ver sus cabellos de un castaño oscuro, se agacho y se puso de rodillas, sus ojos eran de un color miel tan brillante y cristalino que reflejaban a la joven, sus pequeños y carmesí labios se abrieron nuevamente para decir-¿que hacía en ese lugar tan noche?-Isuki se encontraba maravillada con su imagen que no puso mucha atención, después de un rato dijo

-¿Que hacía ahí?-el joven se le acerco aun mas, ella se sonrojo

-Una damita como usted no puede andar sola por un lugar tan peligroso (damita? ja-ja-ja)

-Iba camino a mi casa-al fin respondió

-¿Queda muy lejos de aquí?, si quiere la puedo acompañar-el joven se levanto y le ofreció ayuda para levantarse, ella lo tomo de la mano y suavemente la alzo

-¡¡Claro!!, ¡muchas gracias!, eres un caballero, pero... hablame de tu, no me gustan tantos modales

-¡Muy bien!, como tu digas-rió un poco-oye, y a todo esto, ¿Como te llamas?

-Isuki ¿y tu?

-Yo soy Kinai, (bueno, no se me ocurrió otro nombre) mucho gusto-le extendió la mano

-El gusto es mio-respondió al saludo, después los dos caminaron rumbo a casa de Isuki (pues de quien mas? ¬ ¬)

En otra parte...

"K" llevo a Ryuichi a cenar en un intento por hacerlo olvidar el asunto, dieron varias vueltas por la ciudad, todo el tiempo no cruzaron palabra, ya entrada la noche llegaron a su casa, bajaron del auto, Ryuichi entro y encendió las luces, aventó su chamarra a un sillón que estaba de paso, coloco sus llaves sobre la mesita de la sala y se sentó en las escaleras esperando a que "K" entrara.

-Sientete como en tu casa-cordialmente dijo el joven

-¡Gracias!, pero... ya es noche, creo que será mejor que valla a casa, estoy algo cansado

-¡No te preocupes!, puedes quedarte

-No lo creo correcto-dio la vuelta e iba hacia la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Ryuichi, tenía un tono algo severo

-¡¡¡Si cruzas esa puerta te arrepentirás!!!-se encontraba algo molesto e impaciente, "K" se detuvo y una sensación de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo- ¡No te iras hasta que me digas todo lo que sabes!

-¡¡¡¿Y que piensas averiguar?!!!, ¡¡¡¿Por que no dejas las cosas como están?!!!

-No es tan fácil

-¡Yo te conozco desde hace mucho, y puedo decirte que la vida que llevas es mejor que la anterior, se que por aquel accidente perdiste parte de tus recuerdos, pero por lo mucho que te conozco sabría decirte que esto es mucho mejor que lo anterior, ahora puedes andar de un lado a otro sin armar un tumulto en donde pones un pie¡

-¡¡¡¿Que no lo entiendes?!!!, ¡¡¡Desde aquel día no he podido seguir con mi vida como antes!!!, ¡¡¡Por mas que intento no logro recordar cosas sobre mi pasado!!!, ¡¡¡¿A caso crees que puedo vivir con la incertidumbre?!!!, ¡¡¡Por las noches vienen imágenes vagas sobre mi pasado y no he podido recordar!!!-Ryuichi ahora se encontraba contraído, abrazo sus rodillas con los brazos y hundió la cabeza, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. "K" se acercó y lo tomo en sus brazos, como si fuera un niño. En esos momentos se sentía protegido, sus calidos brazos hicieron que se tranquilizara un poco, se relajo y termino durmiendose. Aquel hombre lo cargo y llevo hasta su habitación, le quito los tenis y metió en la cama el ahora inconsciente cuerpo de Ryuichi, lo arropo y salió de su casa, subió al auto y arranco rumbo hacia la propia.

En otra casa, dos jóvenes se encontraban parados en medio del pórtico, platicaban placenteramente a la luz de la luna, el tiempo parecía detenerse haciendo esa velada eterna, entablaron una conversación a la cual no parecían prestarle gran importancia, lo único importante era estar el uno con el otro. Pero como todo, el final se acercaba, el tiempo de despedirse era inminente y Kinai necesitaba irse.

-Bueno Isuki, creo que sera mejor que me valla, ya es algo tarde

-¿Entonces te vas?-dijo en un tono algo triste

-¡Eso creo!, pero mañana voy por ti a tu escuela, ¿Te parece?

-¡¡¡Si claro!!!

-¡Perfecto!, entonces así será- el joven se despidió dando un beso en la mejilla, dio la vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad

Continuará...

Hola a todos!!!

Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar y ya se que mas de uno hubieran querido lincharme por que no me apresuraba, pero no había podido subir este capitulo por algunas fallas técnicas.

Bueno, solo quiero decirles que YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL!!!! XD!!!, y bueno, quisiera que me dieran sus comentarios y se aceptan aplausos y jitomatazos, créanme.

También quiero agradecer a toda la gente que se toma la molestia de dejar revew y a los que no, que gachos, pero que le puedo hacer.

Sigan esto que ya va a acabar, para todos los que se confundieron un poco con la historia, el rompecabezas esta a punto de armarse, por favor, no se lo pierdan.

Bueno, hasta la próxima... No No Da!!!


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

_-¡Ha llegado la hora!_

_-¿Estas listo?_

_-¡Si!_

_-¡Vamos!, ¡Sal y cautivalos!_

_-Ten Suichi, te encargo a Kumagoro_

_-¡Claro!, se que lo aras bien, siempre lo haces_

_-¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!!_

_-¡Ya vasta de platicar con Suichi, debes salir a cantar!_

_-¡Ya voy "K"!-el joven dio la vuelta y se dirigió al escenario_

_-¡¡¡Tu puedes!!!-atrás su compañero y amigo se encontraba apoyandolo como tantas veces_

_Se paro en medio del escenario, la gente se encontraba eufórica al verlo llegar, todos querían estar cerca de el. Comenzó a cantar. El publico enloqueció, empezaron a empujarse, Ryuichi escucho un ruido debajo de el pero no le dio importancia, siguió cantando. De pronto la cerca de contención fue derribada y el publico se abalanzo hacia el. Ryuichi no supo como reaccionar, se quedo inmóvil al ver la ola de gente que se acercaba. Llego hasta el escenario y empezaron a empujarlo y pegar a mas no poder. Los guardias intentaron apaciguar a la gente. Todo fue inútil. La tarima donde se encontraba empezó a sucumbir ante tal acto, Las luces que se encontraban encima se tambalearon y en un instante todos esos gritos de emoción se convirtieron en gritos de horror. Todo el escenario se vino abajo. El joven cantante intento hacerse a un lado. Era demasiado tarde. Pronto todos se hicieron a un lado. Suichi y "K" corrieron para sacarlo de entre los escombros. Se escucho la sirena de una ambulancia. La gente se aparto para dar paso a dos enfermeros con una camilla. Después regresaron con el cuerpo del joven que yacía inmóvil._

La mañana llego nuevamente, era un día igual de agradable que el anterior, hacía un poco de viento que movía las ramas de los arboles con un vaivén algo rítmico, las aves empezaron a trinar y el Sol se infiltraba por la ventana, tocando con sus calidos rayos la cara del joven que se encontraba perdidamente inmerso en un sueño.

Los rayos del Sol molestaron los ojos del joven, esto hizo que se despertara. Rápidamente recordó su sueño y dio un brinco, se sentó en su cama, su respiración se agito un poco, el sudor frío le recorría la cara. Aquel sueño era tan real que asusto a Ryuichi, pero... ¿En realidad era un sueño?

Busco en su mesita de noche el reloj, ya era bastante tarde, se levantó y se baño lo mas rápido posible, bajo por las escaleras, tomo lo primero que vio en la cocina y agarro su tabla. No se percato de que las llaves se quedaron en la mesa.

Subió en la tabla y fue lo mas rápido que pudo en dirección a la escuela, ya había perdido toda una clase y se encontraba a la mitad de perder otra. Llego derrapando a la puerta de la escuela, bajo de su tabla y empezó a correr. Su respiración se agito aun mas. Sus piernas hacían un esfuerzo por seguir y su corazón palpitaba como loco. Por fin llego al salón

-¡Dis..cul..pe!-no podía ni hablar del cansancio-pue...do..pasar?

-¡Llega 30 minutos tarde señor!, ¿Cree prudente pasar?-Ryuichi no supo que decir, sus compañeros empezaron a reír-Hagame el favor de retirarse-el joven dio la vuelta y se dirigió al patio, se recostó en el césped y se puso a pensar.

De pronto algo hizo que perdiera la concentración, un objeto redondo voló hasta donde el se encontraba y le propició un golpe en la cara. Algo molesto tomo el balón, se levantó y busco al culpable. En eso vio que Yume se acercaba corriendo.

-¿Me puedes dar el balón por favor?-le dijo en un tono algo frío

-¡Claro!, aquí tienes

-Gracias-dio la vuelta, ya se iba cuando lo detuvieron tomandolo por el brazo

-¡Espera!, ¡necesitamos hablar!

-¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!, ¡sueltame!

-¡¡¡Por favor Yume!!!

-¡¡¡¡Que ma sueltes te digo!!!!-se había molestado, Ryuichi no lo soltaba. Volteo y le dio un golpe en la cara. Ryuichi callo al suelo. Yume tomo su balón que había dejado por darle el golpe y se fue

Ryuichi no podía creer que reaccionara así, el intentaba arreglar las cosas y solo recibió un mal trato de parte de Yume. Se quedo ahí en el suelo todo el tiempo que sobraba para que dieran el toque.

Suichi salió del aula y fue a buscar a Ryuichi, al llegar junto a el noto que tenía hinchada y algo roja la mejilla. No tardo en preguntar

-¡¿Pero quien te hizo eso?!

-No es nada, solo me pegue de camino a la escuela-se encontraba algo triste

-¡Pero como es eso posible!-se agacho e intento sobarlo-¿Te duele mucho?

-Un poco- en eso llego una tercera persona y los interrumpió

-Ya ves, nuevamente vuelvo a reiterar lo que dije, ¡eres raro!

-¡¿Otra ves con eso?!

-¿Tu quien eres?-Suichi pregunto disgustado por lo que le había dicho a Ryuichi

-Yo soy Isuki, y ayer vi a "éste" besando a un chavo

-¡¡¡¿Que?!!!-Suichi se quedo algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía asimilarlo

-¡¡¡Bueno y eso a ti que te importa!!!-Ryuichi había salido de sus casillas

-A mi en nada, pero tal ves a el si-dijo dirigiendose a Suichi-¿no crees que es bueno que lo sepa?, para que engañarlo si tu te andas besandote con otros a su espalda

-¡¡¡¡¿De que demonios hablas?!!!!,¡ Suichi es mi amigo y siempre lo sera, yo no puedo verlo de otra forma!-Suichi sintió como si mil cuchillos lo atravesaran a la vez, aquello lo dejo sin habla, no podía creerlo, tanto tiempo espero que algún día pudiera pasar algo entre el y Ryuichi y ahora todo se había derrumbado. Sin saber por que comenzó a correr sin dirección intentando acomodar los pensamientos en su cabeza

-Pobre de el-la joven se burlo

-¡¡¡Suichi!!!. ¡espera!-un extraño odio lo invadió-¡¡¡¡¿Viste lo que hiciste?!!!!, ¡¡¡eres una maldita!!!

-Lo siento pero si no eres mio, no seras de nadie

-Eh?

-Tal y como lo oyes, me despreciaste, yo solo quise acercarme a ti pero no te dejaste

-¿Como?, ¡tu solo molestabas sin razón!, ¿como puedo fijarme en alguien tan odiosa como tu?-la joven se quedo helada ante lo que escucho, pero no quiso mostrar su debilidad

-¡¡¡Ya no importa!!!, ¡Ya tengo a alguien que me quiera!

-¡¡¡Pues lo compadezco!!!-dio la vuelta y fue en busca de Suichi. Isuki se quedo ahí parada sin expresión en el rostro

El joven de pelo rosado corría, las lagrimas brotaban sin parar, sentimientos de tristeza lo invadieron por completo, pensaba en que nadie lo quería. Primero Yuki lo abandonó, y ahora esto. Al parecer la única persona a la que realmente le importaba en esos momentos era a Tatsuha. Pronto llego hasta el baño. Entro en el. Dentro se encontraba Yume con otras tres personas, al parecer le ocasionaban problemas

-¡¡¡Dejenme en paz!!!-El joven de tercer semestre intentaba librarse de las manos de sus captores, quienes lo manoseaban por todas partes

-¡No te hagas!, ¡si bien que te gusta!-los tres chavos de sexto semestre empezaron a despojarlo de sus prendas mientras seguían tocandolo

-¡¡¡Dejenlo en paz!!!-Suichi no pudo dejar pasar eso por alto

-¡¡¡¿Tu quien eres?!!! , ¿a caso tu también quieres?-uno de ellos se le acerco asechandolo mientras los otros dos agarraban a Yume

-¡¡¡Ponme una mano encima y te juro que te arrepentirás!!!-el joven agarro a Suichi por los brazos dejandolo sin poderse defender, Suichi intento librarse pero minutos después fue aventado contra la pared junto con Yume

-¡Esto se va a poner bueno!-el joven empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón mientras los otros mantenían hincados a sus rehenes. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Ryuichi apareció, al ver tal escena dijo

-¡¡¡Malditos cerdos!!!, ¡¡¡Dejenlos en paz!!!

-¡¡¡Ryuichi!!!- Yume y Suichi se alegraron de verlo

-¡¿Y si no queremos que?!-el joven dijo en tono retador. Ryuichi se abalanzo contra el tirandolo al suelo. Los otros dos también se le dejaron venir encima. Eran tres contra uno y aun así se les dificultaba. Ryuichi le dijo a Suichi que sacara a Yume de ahí. El obedeció.

-¡¡¡Vete Yume!!!, ¡ve por ayuda!, yo me quedo con el- Yume acepto y se fue corriendo. Suichi regreso y ayudo a su amigo. Forcejearon por un buen rato. Pero uno de ellos aventó a Ryuichi haciendo que este diera con la pared y se pegara con el lavabo en la cabeza.

Los tres jóvenes salieron corriendo de ahí. Suichi intento despertar a su amigo que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Unas voces se escucharon y de pronto Yume entro con unos profesores. Se asusto al ver a Ryuichi ahí tumbado y Suichi llorando.

-¡¡¡¿Pero que paso?!!!-Yume se inco y abrazo a Ryuichi

-¡Lo aventaron y se pego en al cabeza!-contestó llorando Suichi

-¡¡¡A un lado!!!, ¡dejenme pasar!-"K" intentaba abrirse paso entre los profesores. Cargo a Ryuichi y lo llevo al hospital

Isuki se encontraba en la puerta. Aguardaba el momento en que Kinai llegara. Vio como salían Suichi y Yume detrás del profesor que llevaba el cuerpo de Ryuichi, pero hizo caso omiso. Ella aguardo a su amado. El tiempo paso y no llegaba. Isuki empezaba a desesperarse. Transcurrió aun mas tiempo y no aparecía. Isuki se preocupo un poco.

La joven aguardo y aguardo por mucho tiempo, empezaba a oscurecer. El sol se iba junto con toda esperanza de que el llegara. Resignada y herida dejo de esperar.

Rumbo a su casa volvió a pasar por aquel lugar donde lo conoció, pero no encontró nada. Quiso seguir buscando. Camino por las calles esperando encontrar una respuesta, y justo al dar vuelta en una calle la hayo. Kinai se encontraba ahí, besando a otra mujer. Isuki dejo caer su mochila. Ellos se percataron de su presencia

-¡¿Isuki?!-Kinai dijo sorprendido

-¿Por que me haces esto?

-¡¿Hacerte que?!

-¿A caso lo de ayer no significo nada para ti?

-¡Claro que no!, solo platicamos, ¿que esperabas?, ¿una relación seria?-Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, no pudo contener el llanto, lentamente se levanto y se fue de ese lugar

Impacientes por saber el estado de Ryuichi, su profesor y sus dos amigos aguardaron esperando a que el doctor saliera. La incertidumbre los mataba, no podían seguir así.

El doctor salió. Los tres se apresuraron a preguntarle por su amigo, pero el doctor dijo que no podía dar un diagnostico hasta el día siguiente.

Suichi salió de ahí. Se encontraba algo triste en parte por lo que le paso a su amigo y en parte por lo que su amigo le había dicho antes del incidente. Necesitaba alguien que lo hiciera sentir querido, alguien a quien si le importara. Tomo un taxi y se dirigió donde Tatsuha

Suichi llamo a la puerta, y en cuanto se abrió se dejo venir sobre Tatsuha abrazandolo y soltandose a llorar. Aquel hombre pregunto que pasaba

-¡¿Pero que tienes?!

-¡¡¡Es....que...!!!, ¡¡¡me siento tan solo!!!

-¡Tu no estas solo!

-¡¡¡No!!!, ¡te tengo a ti!- Suichi intento besarlo, pero este no se dejo-¿que sucede?

-¡No creo prudente que estes aquí!

-¡¿pero..?!, ¿y lo de ayer?.

-Lo de ayer no fue nada!, ¡nunca debió suceder!, ¡¡¡nos dejamos llevar por nuestros deseos!!!

-¡¿Pero que dices?!

-¿No te das cuenta?, tu viniste hasta aquí por que deseabas ver a Yuki, ayer mientras paso lo que paso, me di cuenta de que en realidad estabas pensando en el, ¡¡el deseo de verlo y sentirlo te orillo a suplirlo con lo mas parecido a el!!. No te hagas mas daño Suichi, deja ir a Yuki y sigue con tu vida, no te estanques...

-¡¡¡No!!!- lo interrumpió y le dio un beso, el lo empujo

-¡¡¡Sera mejor que te vallas!!!- abrió la puerta y lo saco. Termino por regresar a su casa.

Continuará...

Hola!!!!, lamento haberlos hecho esperara tanto pero tenía que acomodar algunas cosillas pero ya esta todo bien, y aquí esta la muestra, mejor los dejo con este capitulo por que ya los hice esperar mucho Y YA SE VA A ACABAR!!!!! bye


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Esa noche paso algo lenta, la preocupación carcomía el alma del joven que se encontraba en la habitación del hospital cuidando de su amigo. Había pasado la noche ahí y no había podido conciliar el sueño por completo. Pensaba en lo que había hecho, sea como sea el había tenido la culpa de todo, o al menos eso pensaba.

Mientras tanto, en el subconsciente del joven que se encontraba recostado en la cama, podían observarse muchas cosas, algo revueltas, miles de recuerdos y pensamientos se re acomodaban, y otros mas se volvían mas confusos.

De pronto, una chispa, un sueño perdido vino a su mente, el recuerdo se hizo presente e hizo que el joven soñara una vez mas

Flashback...

Un par de amigos se encontraban junto al lago, disfrutaban de un hermoso día de verano como cualquiera, los dos se conocían de hace tiempo, habían vivido tantas cosas y lo que mas disfrutaban era estar juntos. Uno le dijo al otro:

¡Ven vamos a jugar-el chico de apenas unos trece años corrió pateando una pelota al lago

¡Esperame!

¡Vamos, no te quedes atrás- el joven se introdujo al agua fresca

¡Ahí voy-el segundo chico, un año mas grande que el otro se aventó desde la rama de un árbol

¡Toma-le hecho la pelota

Los dos juguetearon en el agua, nadaron un poco haciendo competencias y disfrutaron al máximo ese día. El hambre los invadió y salieron un rato para tomar algo. Habían preparado todo para que ese día fuera perfecto. Tomaron una cesta de alimentos y los repartieron.

Estando ahí sentados platicaron un poco mientras reposaban la comida. después decidieron jugar otro rato mas. Uno perseguía a otro y viceversa. El tiempo parecía no existir.

Entre juegos, Ryuichi cayo al suelo y Yume le hizo segunda. Se aventó y callo encima de el. Se quedaron inmóviles por un momento y después Ryuichi lo beso,

Aquello era nuevo para los dos, pero les provocaba una sensación tan calida que dejaron que fluyera. Empezaron las caricias y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban proporcionandole placeres nunca antes sentidos el uno al otro. Al final del día regresaron a casa.

Después de lo ocurrido se frecuentaron aun mas. Ryuichi iba a la casa de Yume. Ahora mas que nunca disfrutaban estando juntos y siguieron repitiendo lo sucedido varias veces mas.

Un día se encontraban en casa de Yume. Quisieron volver a intentarlo. Ryuichi empezó por acariciarlo, a lo que el respondió quitandole la ropa. Se encontraban desnudos, uno frente al otro, y así, sin nada entre ellos y sin tapujos se recostaron, uno encima del otro y comenzaron por besarse. Pero en ese momento el padre de Yume entro y al ver tal acto pidió a Ryuichi que se fuera.

Tiempo después, Yume se volvió a encontrar con Ryuichi, esta vez era para despedirse. Su padre había decidido llevarse lejos a su hijo de esa mala influencia. Separados por la distancia, Ryuichi se despidió de Yume dejando un gran hueco en el.

Fin del Flashback

Aquel joven se sobresalto, empezó a mostrar señales de vida (¡¡No estaba muerto wey¿de donde sacas eso¬ ¬ ), se estremeció y su compañero se preocupo. Instantes después despertó de súbito y de un brinco se sentó en la cama, su respiración nunca había estado tan agitada y el sudor frío lo invadió.

¡¡¡Yume-dijo el joven acabado de despertar

¡Aquí estoy¿que pasa- el joven se acerco a el

¡¡¡Perdoname- Ryuichi lo abrazo¡perdoname por olvidarte!

¡¿De que hablas!

¡Ahora lo recuerdo¡antes no pude¡te pido disculpas-las lagrimas brotaron

¡No¡tu perdoname, no debí reaccionar así sin saber el motivo-los dos se abrazaron fuertemente y dos personas mas entraron en la habitación

¡¡¡Ryuichi-"K" corrió a abrazarlo¡¿Como te sientes niño!

¡Bien gracias-el joven volteo hacia la otra persona, se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta¡Suichi-el volteo y le dirigió una sonrisa

¡¿te sientes mejor-el joven se acerco a la cama

¡¡Si- se estiro un poco sobre la cama, estaba cansado de permanecer acostado¿cuando me podre ir de aquí-alguien mas entro

¡Muy pronto-el doctor hablo y todos voltearon¡Según todos los estudios te encuentra bien, solo fue el golpe que hizo que te desmayaras, así que si gustas, hoy mismo puedes irte

Afuera, en la ciudad, una joven lloraba desconsolada, al parecer nada le salía bien, la vida no era justa con ella y no entendía el por que. Se encontraba dispuesta a acabar con ese dolor que había cargado por años. Aquel puente parecía una buena manera de acabar con todo. Subió al barandal. ¿Tendría las agallas de hacerlo?. Lo pensó por un rato. No pudo mas. Estaba a punto de aventarse cuando un hombre la sostuvo. Ella volteo al instante algo asustada. Vio a la persona que la había salvado de un destino fatal. Sus cabellos dorados bailaban por el correr del viento. Sus ojos felinos color miel parecían muy fríos y al parecer no tenía expresión en el rostro. Llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca, entre sus hermosos labios.

¿Que pensabas hacer?

¡Yo...solo...!

¿Crees que esa es la salida?

¿Eh?

-Yo que tu no haría eso-la mirada intimidante se dirigió hacia la joven a quien le recorrió un escalofrío al ver esos ojos. El hombre le extendió la mano y dijo¡vamos, baja de ahí.-Ella parecía estar en una especie de trance ocasionado por esa presencia tan fuerte.

¡Gracias-el hombre dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. La joven grito¡Espera¡¿Quien eres-el tomo un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo. Seguía caminando y a la vez escribiendo. Al acabar arrojo el papel hacia la joven. Ella lo recogió y comenzó a leer- "La vida es muy corta como para desperdiciarla. Una mala elección puede cambiarla para siempre"

Ryuichi salió del hospital y se dirigió a su casa. Iba acompañado de sus amigos. De camino iban platicando y riendo todos. El día parecía especialmente bello. "K" iba al volante. Al lado Suichi en el asiento del copiloto y atrás Yume y Ryuichi. Al llegar a la casa recordó que había dejado las llaves dentro por la prisa. Suichi ayudo Yume a saltarse por la ventana. Abrió la puerta por dentro y entraron. Habían comprado algo de comer. Pasaron la tarde entera ahí, hasta que "K" salio junto con Suichi, dejandolos solos.

¿En que piensas?

¡Mientras estaba inconsciente...tuve un sueño!

¡¿A si!

¡Si, lamento no haberlo recordado antes pero...-Yume lo interrumpió

¡Eso ya no importa¡lo importante es que ya lo recordaste- se abrazaron, estuvieron otro rato despiertos, después, algo cansados se recostaron. Esa noche fue mágica. Después de tanto esperar, pasaron la noche juntos. (Que tierno!)

Suichi llego a su apartamento, subió algo cansado las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso, abrió la puerta, encendió el interruptor que se encontraba a un lado de el. Se sobresalto al ver que alguien había estado ahí. Caminó silenciosamente hasta la sala. En ella se encontraba una persona sentada en un sillón, en su mano izquierda tenia un libro y en la otra un cigarrillo. Alcanzo a ver la parte superior de la cabeza. Distinguió rápidamente unos mechones dorados que se asomaban. Nuevamente el joven involuntariamente dijo:

¡¡¡¿Yuki-El hombre volteo, su mirada traspaso la habitación, era la misma que detuvo a esa joven, se poso en Suichi, que aun con la luz tenue y baja de un pequeño foco distinguía los ojos color miel de su invitado inesperado. Se estremeció al sentir la miraba asechante del hombre. La respiración se agito y el corazón dio un brinco al oír esa voz tan varonil que emitía aquel ser

¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

¡¿Pero...-el joven no supo como reaccionar, había esperado con ancia ese momento y ahora no sabía que hacer-...que... haces..aquí!

¡Así como tu una vez fuiste hasta Nueva York para verme¡ahora yo he venido-Eiri San se levanto y caminó hasta Suichi, quien temblaba a mas no poder

¡Pero...-Yuki lo tomo de los brazos, intentaba besarlo cuando este se aparto de el-..¡¡¡¿por que!

¡¿A caso no te da gusto verme-Esa pregunta sonó muy fuerte en la cabeza del joven¿por que reaccionó así si era lo que tanto había esperado?. Miles de ideas le llegaron a la mente

¡¿A que has venido-No sabía que decir, sus sentimientos ahora estaban mas revueltos

-Recibí una llamada de Tatsuha-el joven se quedo helado- me dijo muchas cosas, así que vine a averiguar si era cierto lo que decía

¡¡¿Que esperabas encontrar¡por si no lo recuerdas tu me abandonaste-Suichi había rompido en un llanto, el hombre observo algo herido la escena. Después dijo

¡Lo se, pero no era mi intención lastimarte-Suichi dejo de llorar, por primera vez había escuchado unas palabras tan sinceras y tiernas salir de la boca de su amado, quien se veía algo triste, casi al punto de llorar

¡¡¡Yuki-corrió y lo abrazo

¡¡¡Perdoname- había un tono de nostalgia en la voz del novelista

¡No hay nada que perdonar, y aun si lo hubiera, sabes que lo haría-estas palabras confortaron a aquel hombre que se veía tan vulnerable en aquel momentos, pero Suichi siguió hablando- pero... todo este tiempo pensé que no podría vivir sin ti, que mi mundo se derrumbaría si no te tenía a mi lado. Intente buscar lo que me hacía falta por otras partes solo para darme cuenta de que no puedo atar a alguien a mi. Es por eso Yuki...que creo...que sera mejor que cada quien siga su camino-El hombre algo sorprendido dejo ver una leve sonrisa, algo extraño para ser el quien era

¡Me entristece esa decisión, pero... me alegra que por fin lo entendieras-acarició con la mano una mejilla del joven secandole las lagrimas¡Espero y seas feliz Suichi-le dio un ultimo beso y salio del apartamento. El joven parecía no percatarse de eso. Se encontraba ahí parado sin hacer nada. (Voy a llorar ! )

Por una parte se sentía triste por la decisión que tomo, pero también, había una sensación de calma que hizo descansar al joven de todos los problemas que había cargado. Se sentía aliviado. Tomo un baño antes de dormir.

Dos jóvenes se encontraban dormidos sobre la cama, habían pasado un día algo agitado y se encontraban cansados. Sus cuerpos desnudos rozaban el uno con el otro al igual que las sabanas blancas. Abrazados reposaron plácidamente. Podían sentir sus corazones latir al mismo tiempo. Uno le propiciaba caricias al otro y viceversa. Sus manos pasaban y tocaban cada rincón de sus hermosos cuerpos. La noche paso rápido y nuevamente el Sol salió.

Yume despertó y se metió a bañar. Se encontraba algo sudoroso por el intercambio que tuvo por la noche con su ahora amante. Había sido tan maravilloso. Una extraña felicidad lo llenaba como nunca. Dejo que el agua limpiara su cuerpo. No podía pensar en algo mas que no fuera la noche anterior.

Escucho un ruido. La puerta del baño se abrió y la silueta de un joven se alcanzó a ver a través del cristal empañado de la regadera. Lentamente se abrió y dio paso a Ryuichi, que se introdujo para tomar el baño con Yume.

Se poso tras el y le enjabono la espalda. Una sensación de placer los invadió. Se dejaron llevar por el momento. Sus mentes volaron. Ryuichi se acerco aun mas a el dandole un ligero abrazo para ahora desde atrás enjabonar su pecho. Yume podía sentir la entrepierna de Ryuichi muy cerca de el. Esto le produjo una excitación muy difícil de disimular (hay que cosas escribo XD!)

Ryuichi observo algo curioso la reacción del cuerpo de Yume ante tal acto. Ahora era el quien experimento tal excitación. El sentirse tan cerca aumentaba la sensación. Yume no pudo contenerse. Tanto tiempo había esperado que algo así pasara como para dejar pasar la oportunidad. Sutilmente volteo intentando no salir de los brazos de su amante y le dio un beso calido que duro por un rato. El tiempo pasaba pero a ellos no parecía importarles.

Al fin salieron del baño. Ryuichi le presto ropa a Yume. Bajaron a desayunar algo antes de salir hacía la escuela. Se sentaron y tomaron un vaso de leche. Al terminar tomaron sus cosas y caminaron hacía la escuela.

Suichi estaba en el patio cuando los vio llegar. Parecían algo despreocupados. Algo contentos. Esto hizo que al joven le diera nostalgia, después de todo, a el también le gustaba Ryuichi

¡¡¡¿Donde han estado-Suichi pregunto temiendo la respuesta

¡Solo se nos hizo algo tarde-los dos rieron

¡¿A pues que estaban haciendo! (pues tu que crees?)-no sabía por que preguntaba cuando la respuesta era evidente, aun así, se atrevió a preguntar temeroso. Al instante se dio cuenta de que Yume traía ropa de Ryuichi¡¡¡¡¡¿Donde estuvieron a noche!

-Eh- Evitaron la pregunta, los dos se sonrojaron

¡¡¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡No me digan que ustedes...- se detuvo

-Jejeje- rieron al unísono

¡¡¡No lo puedo creer- Suichi volteo y comenzó a caminar. Alguien había sido dueño de Ryuichi y ese no era el.

Caminó sin rumbo, nuevamente se encontraba confundido. Rápidamente llego a la puerta, Un auto azul eléctrico se encontraba estacionado, Junto a el dos personas. Una casi idéntica a la otra. Uno tenia cabellos dorados y el otro oscuros. Caminaron hacia el

¡¿Tatsuha, Yuki!

¡Solo vine a despedirme-aquel hombre dijo con tono melancólico-regresare a Nueva York

¡Esperaré en el auto Yuki¡No te tardes!

¡Si-el hombre tomo a Suichi de los hombros, parecía algo feliz y triste a la vez, Sus ojos dejaron ver un destello, algo que nunca había ocurrido¡Cuidate mucho-beso su mejilla

¡Yu...ki-aquel hombre dio media vuelta y subió al auto de su hermano. Este arranco y se perdieron entre el tránsito. Una voz se escucho

¡¡¡Suichiiiiiiiiiii-volteo y vio que sus amigos estaban esperandolo en el patio para ir a clases. Seco sus lagrimas. Ahora estaba mas tranquilo. Por fin había comprendido lo importante que era para tantas personas

Isuki se acerco, se le notaba algo rara. No era la misma de siempre. Al llegar frente a ellos los saludo y dijo

¡Lamento mucho lo que ocasioné la otra vez¡espero y me disculpen-la experiencia que vivió con aquel hombre misterioso la hizo recapacitar pero¿seguía siendo la misma-aun así...pienso que...¡¡¡Eres raro, pero me alegro de que seas feliz con el-se dirigió a Yume-después de todo, el no esta nada mal-Los tres rieron y Yume se sonrojo . Ryuichi volteo a ver una vez mas a su amigo y nuevamente grito

¡¡¡Suichi vamonos-su joven amigo río un poco de alegría, corrió con ellos dando un grito de felicidad

¡¡¡La ri ho!

Años después...

¡¿Como te sientes!

¡Estoy nervioso¡No quiero salir!

¡Yo se que lo harás bien-el joven de cabellos castaños lo beso en la boca

¡¡Gracias, necesitaba eso

¡Bueno, bueno! Ya deja a Yume y ve a cantar-el joven de cabellos rosados interrumpió (esos celotes!)

¡Esta bien-le dio un ultimo beso

¡¡¡Todo saldrá bien- detrás del escenario podía oírse el tumulto de la gente que impaciente esperaba la aparición de su estrella

¡Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde el concierto de una de las mas grandes estrellas musicales¡así es, nos referimos al magno concierto que dará el joven Ryuichi Sakuma. ¡Miren, ahí se encuentra Suichi-una periodista se había colado hasta la zona en donde ellos se encontraban¡¿Digame como se sienten!

¡Sin comentarios-Suichi agarro a Yume y lo saco de ahí, el no estaba acostumbrado a eso y se encontraba algo asustado. Se escabulleron y fueron hasta el palco principal. Ahí se encontraba "K" y los compañeros de Ryuichi, Noriko y Thoma. Esperaban que el concierto empezara.

Ryuichi se paro en medio de la tarima. El publico guardo silencio. Algo pasaba. Por la emoción no se dio cuenta de que sus músicos no habían llegado, el publico se impacientaba. Una guitarra se escucho en medio de todo ese silencio y Suichi subió al escenario, detrás de el Noriko y Thoma tomaron sus lugares y comenzaron a tocar. Ryuichi algo mas aliviado canto con el corazón. Recordaba esas veces en las que había estado frente a un publico, y también la ultima vez que lo hizo, ahora sus recuerdos eran mas claros y, Suichi y Ryuichi, cantaron juntos hasta del final...

" Fin " 

Antes que nada kiero pedirles una diskulpa, pero no había podido subir este nuevo y utimo kapitulo gracias a algunas falla teknikas ke he tenido, pero espero ke se solucionen por que ya me estoy kansando de ellas, ademas de ke tambien ya hay nuevos proyektos ke ya estan siendo realizados para poder ponerlos al alkance de sus ojos, muy pronto...

Bueno, hasta aquí llego esto, espero y les haya gustado, la verdad puse todo mi esmero e ingenio para que así fuera, por el momento es todo, tomaré un segundo aire para poder acomodar mis ideas y regresar con otra historia para no fallarles, espero y sepan esperar. (Bueno, un poko mas)

Quiero agradecer a quien haya llegado hasta este capitulo, de verdad, muchas gracias a todos.

Bueno, ya es todo, por el momento me despido, pero regresaré con más ideas, mas historias y con mas energía para que esto salga bien, pero antes, les dejo esta canción que elegí como "ending" de mi fic, es una canción que me gusta mucho y no encontré otra que entonara tan bien como está, espero y les guste, se llama Sweetest Goodbye de Maroon 5... La Li Ho y hasta pronto

¡¡¡Na No Da 

Yume Mitai

"Copyright, todos los derechos reservados"

"Ending"

Where you are seems to be  
As far as an eternity  
Outstretched arms open hearts  
And if it never ends then when do we start?  
I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive  
Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you comeback  
I have some things to say  
How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home   
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I  
Dream away everyday  
Try so hard to disregard  
The rhythm of the rain that drops  
And coincides with the beating of my heart  
I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive   
Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you comeback  
I have some things to say  
How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go So I can show you how I feel...


End file.
